It'll never be over for me
by skywalkor
Summary: Is this the time to tell everyone? One-shot, KakaYama!


_KakaYama one-shot, Kakashi and Yamato is planning to tell about their relationship. Let's see where this is going!_

I don't own Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato or any other character in this fanfic except for that old lady in the end... Heheh. Well, they all belong to Kishimoto!

* * *

"Uh, senpai... I don't think this is such a good idea anymore."

Kakashi locked the brown wooden door in front of him, with a peaceful look on his face. He threw the key up in the air with his right hand and caught it one second later with his left. A whistle came out from his mouth.

"Senpai are you even listening to me?"

The jounin looked up, smiled with his eyes closed and before Yamato even could blink he was standing beside him, placing a kiss on the younger man's cheek.  
Yamato blushed intensely.

"Of course I'm listening to you, Tenzou."  
The smile was almost devilish, but cute in the same way.

The wood ninja had to look around on the small street where they stood. The only person who was out was a little kid who sitting on a doorstep, playing with a plastic shuriken. He looked up at the two shinobi men, observed them uninterested a few seconds, then he returned to his plastic toy.

"Relax. Nothing bad comes from this" Kakashi whispered in his ear.

"You don't know that" Yamato countered.

"Of course I do."

"What if everyone starts to back off? In ANBU it's forbidden to have a relationship..."

"We're not in the ANBU any more. We're here, we're alive, we have friends that cares about us."

The younger one took a step back, away from his senpai.  
"I... I just don't know what to do, or say."

A wind blew from behind and made him shiver. It was all quiet on the streets, which made it all look like a scene from a movie or those perverted books that Kakashi-senpai was reading all the time. Too dramatically.

Yamato closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I..."

Before he was able to continue that sentence he felt long warm arms around him. They wrapped him in a long, soft and warm hug that lasted for minutes. It was so obvious. He lifted his arms and pushed the body that was pressed to his even closer, as he buried his face deep in the cozy fabric of the standard jounin jumper. It smelled just like senpai.  
Lips against his ear.

"One word can burn a whole forest down, if you understand what I mean. But I will love you even more than that fire. It doesn't matter how many people that comes in our way, it will never be over for me as long as you're alive. If the forest burns you, I will treat your wounds. If that one word makes you sad, I will protect you from it. I'll love you as long as earth exists."

"And I'll love you even longer than that."

Yamato was shaking because of the words. He had never heard his senpai say something that romantic. When Kakashi released him from his grip, he didn't want to go. He grabbed the other man's hand and held it in his, squeezing it warmly.

"Well, it has to come out one day..." He murmured, and a smile spread on Kakashi's face.

"Let's go."

His heart pumped fast in his chest the moment when they left the smaller streets, and turned onto the main streets. Yamato squeezed Kakashi's hand even harder than before, but when he got a squeeze back he relaxed a bit and took a deep breath.  
_What's the big deal, Yamato?_ He thought to himself. _They have to know. Sooner or later they will figure it out, so it's better if we do it like thi..._

"Kaka...Kakashi-sensei?" A familiar voice interrupted his thinking. Oh no... He should have been more prepared when they walked by Ichiraku Ramen.

The blonde boy jumped out of the stand, followed by his teammate Sakura. Sauce was dripping down his mouth, as he probably just finished his fourth or fifth bowl.

"Naaaruto, baka. It's dripping sauce from your mouth..." Sakura said with a disgusted tone in her voice.  
Naruto tried to look down on his chin, then he wiped it away with the top of his shirt sleeve.

Kakashi laughed. "Ohayo Sakura, Naruto."

Naruto observed the men confused.  
"Why are you holding hands? You two got stuck or something?"

"I think they're dating."

The voice came from Ichiraku, and a third person walked out from the stand.  
The black haired boy smiled and continued, "I've read about this in one of my books, it says that two people holding hands are usually on a date, and..."

He paused in the middle of his sentence, as Sakura had trampled on his foot.  
"Sai..." she said, "you shouldn't always read in those stupid books. Take information from real life instead. So..." She turned her head against the couple again. "Are you two dating?"

Yamato felt like he wanted to sink through the street, down to nowhere and stay there forever. His face was as red as a tomato, which only made the kids more excited.

"Yea, we are."  
Kakashi smiled happily and the younger ninjas looked overwhelmed too.

"Whaat? Since when? I didn't know that you... Well that doesn't matter anymore" Sakura said while she clapped her hands.

"How long?" Sai asked.

Yamato coughed. He felt like he had to say something, so he squeezed his senpai's hand and with a blush on his face and a shy smile on his lips he said "several months now. Five perhaps."

Kakashi looked at him. He felt a warmth grow in his stomach as he felt pleased over himself. He had actually said something, and he was happy about it! The younger ones wasn't pessimistic at all, rather the opposite. It was nice to feel like this.

"Wait, five months... YOU WERE DATING WHEN YOU WERE TRAINING ME?!" Naruto shouted, suspicious.

"Yea, actually..." Yamato started but the blonde boy didn't let him finish.

"Why didn't I notice anything?"

"Because you were focused on the training, stupid" Sakura said, "it's easy to hide stuff from you."

"They could practically kiss at least 30 times every hour..." Sai filled in. "But who said anything about kissing."

"Actually we could do a lot of stuff while you were sleeping Naruto, not just ki..."

Yamato placed a hard, callous punch in Kakashi's side. His face was even redder than before (if it was possible), but Naruto and Sakura laughed. Sai looked a bit confused, but that only made the wood ninja relax a bit.  
Kakashi had a devilish grin on his face.

They stood and talked for a while, the younger ones and the couple, but a few minutes later Sakura was summoned to the hospital and Sai had to go make an errand so they said goodbye and split up.

Kakashi was still holding Yamato's hand as they walked down streets again, and the brown haired man felt a sting of comfort in his chest. And of course, pride.

Some of the people they met just stared at them, some threw angry glances but most of them smiled and looked a bit surprised.  
When Yamato thought about it, he realized that it mostly was because of Kakashi-senpai. He was famous around here, and to see the two captains of team Kakashi holding hands and go that close to each other must be surprising.

After they had passed an older woman that said "it's beautiful to see some love in this village", they stopped by the end of the street.  
Kakashi smiled at his kohai, let go of the man's hand to raise his own and put it on his cheek.

"Was it really that bad?" He said, stroking his hand back and forth at the younger man's smooth cheek.

Yamato closed his eyes. "No senpai, it wasn't."

The copy ninja moved closer and put his hands on the other man's hips.

"Good, I just wanted them to know."

"It was beautiful what you said earlier."

"What?"

"That about the fire."

"You know I'm a smooth talker."

Yamato smiled, leaned his head forth and let his nose touch his senpai's nose. "Do I?"

"Yes you do. But I really meant what I said back there."

"Me too."

"What?"

"That I love you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I love you!" he said again, stronger and louder. It was first when he saw Kakashi's smirk that he realized what he had done.

A lot of people were now staring at them, and Yamato stared back with glowing cheeks. He lowered his face and his heart started to beat faster in his chest. _Damn you, senpai! _

Kakashi moved his hands from the younger man's hips and wrapped them around his neck instead. Their faces got pushed together automatically and when Yamato looked up he was staring in to a big, dark gray eye. The sharingan was fully exposed too, but the man in front of him didn't look like he cared. He was only focusing on how close they were.

Yamato slowly gave up the staring contest and finally he wrapped his arms around his senpai's back too.

Then they kissed.  
It was passionate.  
It was warm.  
It was one of the best kisses that he ever had shared with anyone.

"I love you too, Tenzou." Kakashi whispered when they finally pulled apart. "I love you too."

* * *

_This fanfic was inspired by my favorite song, it's called __**Det kommer aldrig va över för mig**__ in Swedish, translated to It'll never be over for me in English (and that's exactly what Kakashi tells his beloved Tenzou) it's sung by Håkan Hellström and it's one of my absolute favorites. If I would translate parts from the song into English it would say something like:_

_I'm just a spark_  
_Only one word can set fire to the whole forest_  
_And I can love you more than that fire_  
_I will never die_  
_It'll never be over for me_  
_And you'll get burned like you've never been before_  
_If you play with me_  
_It will never be over for me_

_And so on, and so on... I let Kakashi explain how much he loves Yamato with those sentences, and it really meant much to me, haha. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked the fanfic! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
